


Учась говорить

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: «Большинство людей проводят всю жизнь, пытаясь или замести угли своей молодости куда подальше, или разжечь заново. Правда заключается в том, что единственный способ жить дальше — это их принять».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning to Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531170) by ThreeSidedOrchid. 

> Спасибо за бетинг замечательной Maryn.

_«Мне нужно отсюда выбраться»._

Сметать пепел обратно в тёмные недра камина было бесполезным занятием — за долгие годы беспризорной юности Северуса очаг давно успел покрыться чёрными пятнами копоти. Но Северус всё равно это делал, глядя на оставляемые сухими прутьями полоски.

Его занятие прервало нетерпеливое, почти без перерыва повторяющееся «тук-тук-тук».

— А, — заметил Северус, которого уже не удивляло появление Бестолочи. — Ты вернулся.

Чтобы добраться до окна, ему потребовалось сделать всего пару шагов, но Северус очень отчётливо их прочувствовал — так, как начал чувствовать лишь недавно. Половицы протестующе скрипели под его весом, а низкий потолок, кажется, старался надавить на него сверху.

Окно заело. Северус сильнее нажал на раму, а сова, помогая, тюкнула клювом по имеющейся щели. Ещё кроха отвоёванного у непослушной древесины пространства — и Бестолочь протиснулся внутрь. Едва удерживая равновесие, он заскрёб когтями по узкому подоконнику в поисках опоры, хлопая крыльями Северусу по рукам. И, наконец, кое-как усевшись, с гордым уханьем сбросил ему в ладони свою ношу.

— Да, да, ты молодец. Не то чтобы ты мог просто _перелететь_ в местечко получше, правда?

В ответ Бестолочь курлыкнул и повернул голову с выражением искреннего недоумения. Идя к письменному столу, Северус изучил письмо, проведя ладонью по гладкому пергаменту — как будто фирменного бланка Святого Мунго и отсутствия печати было недостаточно, чтобы убедиться, что оно в точности такое же, как и его предшественники.

Даже без пространного объяснения во втором письме Северус мог бы догадаться о его происхождении. Реабилитационную программу Святого Мунго «по оказанию помощи травмированным участникам войны» подробно осветили в «Пророке». Северус с трудом мог о ней думать без презрительной гримасы. «Слабо завуалированное оправдание, позволяющее держать героев войны взаперти и пожинать лавры их популярности» — стало бы гораздо более точным описанием.

Щипок в руку заставил Северуса вынырнуть из раздумий. Покосившись вниз, он увидел, что Бестолочь терзает клювом угол пергамента.

— Проныра. Что-то я не вижу, чтобы тут значилось твоё имя.

Как и его собственное, если уж говорить начистоту. Северус вскрыл письмо, и Бестолочь отпрыгнул назад, глухо прошуршав когтями по смятым страницам «Пророка».

_«Дорогой Меркурий...»_

— Беру свои слова обратно, — пробормотал Северус, но интерес Бестолочи уже успел перепрыгнуть на что-то другое. Сова больше не обращала на него внимания, вместо этого изучая собственное искажённое отражение в миске для фруктов.

_«Полагаю, я могу адресовать это письмо тебе с тем же успехом, что и кому-либо другому. Но мне так больше нравится — когда к «дорогому» можно приписать чьё-то имя, даже если на самом деле эти письма ни до кого не дойдут. Так, по крайней мере, проще откровенничать. Куда ты их относишь? Может, ты просто сбрасываешь их в океан, но лично мне представляется растущая горка писем в каком-нибудь заброшенном камине. Или в заброшенной могиле._

_Искренне надеюсь, что это не так._

_В ближайшее время они точно не собираются меня отсюда выпускать — уж это-то я знаю. Колдоведьма продолжает твердить, будто признаться, что мне необходимо здесь находиться — один из ключевых шагов к выписке. Что ж. Да пошли они все на хрен...»_

Дальше страницу украшала чернильная клякса с одинокой линией, истончающейся лишь для того, чтобы резко прерваться, довольно-таки драматически заканчивая собой письмо. И тем не менее Северус поймал себя на любопытстве, чем эта линия могла бы стать.

Отложив письмо в сторону, он поднялся сделать себе чашку чая. Получать никому не адресованные письма — это одно, но чтобы к нему обращались, как к этой пустоголовой пародии на почтовую сову, было неприемлемым. Взяв чернила, перо и чай, он снова сел за стол.

_«Возможно, у него на бирке и написано «Меркурий», но мне всегда казалось, что «Бестолочь» подходит нашему общему другу гораздо больше. А что касается судьбы писем без адресатов — сова доставит их последнему человеку, которого посещала. Вам стоит порадоваться, что я недавно работал со Святого Мунго, потому что в противном случае ваши слова могли попасть к одному из целителей._

_Я понимаю, что предлагать вам советы — не моё дело. Однако поскольку вы не находите ничего неподобающего в том, чтобы непрошено навязывать мне свои размышления, мне кажется вполне справедливым ответить вам тем же. Подыграйте им. Если вы хотите, чтобы вас выпустили, вам нужно изобразить хотя бы подобие сотрудничества...»_

Снова заинтересовавшийся Бестолочь скакнул поближе, покосился вниз на письмо и что-то защебетал.

— Пиши своё собственное письмо, — приструнил его Северус, беззлобно отпихнув сову в сторону, прежде чем снова склониться над листом пергамента.

_«Совет на будущее: частный целитель с гораздо меньшей вероятностью продаст вашу душу лечебнице Святого Мунго в погоне за публичностью»._

* * *

Северус сильнее запрокинул голову, пока пальцы Коронкоура проходились по его горлу, ощупывая мышцы. Он попытался сосредоточиться на собственном дыхании, а не на неуютных прикосновениях, но всё равно инстинктивно напрягся, когда пальцы целителя надавили на чувствительные ткани его шрамов.

— Больно?

— Немного, — неохотно признался Северус. После всего, что он пережил, немного боли казалось почти желанным ощущением. А вот терпеть прикосновения Коронкоура к остальным участкам кожи было гораздо сложнее.

— Вы разговаривали, как я советовал?

— Не то чтобы я переставал.

Коронкоур тепло хохотнул, и Северус сфокусировал свой взгляд на распростёршемся над ними стерильно-белом потолке.

— Я не это имел в виду, вы же знаете. Сколько раз я вам повторял, что говорить вслух — единственный способ, который поможет полностью восстановить ваш замечательный голос?

— Я не из общительных людей, чтобы ходить и сплетничать, — отозвался Северус, стискивая пальцы на жёсткой ткани своих брюк.

— Можете опустить голову, но отклонитесь немного назад, — Северус послушался, и ладони Коронкоура двинулись ниже, к его груди, проверить сердце и лёгкие. — У вас есть сова?

— Нет.

— Растения?

Северус кивнул. В волосах Коронкоура поблёскивала седина, и ему стало любопытно, когда она успела там появиться. Уж конечно, она уже присутствовала во время его прошлого визита несколькими месяцами ранее, и даже позапрошлого. Но всё равно выглядела чем-то неожиданным. Северус вдруг понял, что его мысленный образ Коронкоура до сих пор выглядел точно так же, как во время их самой первой встречи все эти годы назад.

— Неодушевлённые предметы?

— Разумеется.

— Так говорите с ними.

Ладони добрались до его живота, и Северус задержал дыхание. Он попытался заменить у себя в памяти прежний вид Коронкоура на нынешний, но вместо этого начал видеть под сетью тонких морщинок того моложавого мужчину, которого помнил из далёкого прошлого. Целитель тогда был лишь немногим старше, чем Северус сейчас.

— Фините Инкантатем, — произнёс Коронкоур, и жёлтое свечение диагностических заклинаний вокруг его ладоней погасло. Развернувшись, он пошёл к своему столу, на котором лежала история болезни Северуса.

Северус принялся медленно застёгивать пуговицы своей рубашки. Так странно, что настолько простая вещь требовала таких замысловатых движений пальцев.

— Вы хорошо восстанавливаетесь, хотя и не так быстро, как мне хотелось бы.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь.

Ответа не последовало, так что Северус поднял голову — чтобы тут же об этом пожалеть. Взгляд Коронкоура изучал его гораздо более тщательно, чем его недавние прикосновения и заклинания.

— Вы ещё молодой мужчина — и герой. Не забывайте об этом.

Северус засмеялся — сухим смехом, от которого у него неприятно запершило в горле.

— Я не герой, — ответил он слегка дрожащим (перенапрягся из-за этого смеха) голосом. И набросил плащ, запахнув его поплотнее, чтобы избавиться от ощущения, будто до сих пор сидит здесь без рубашки и с открытым горлом. — И я буду признателен, если вы ограничите своё внимание моим физическим здоровьем. 

* * *

_«Поделюсь с вами одним хорошим советом, хотя мне самому никогда не удавалось ему последовать. Один мой друг как-то сказал мне, что большинство людей проводят всю жизнь, пытаясь или замести угли своей молодости куда подальше, или разжечь заново. А правда заключается в том, что единственный способ жить дальше — это их принять. Или, как он выразился: «Немного грязи ещё никому не повредило»._

Стоя на коленях на пыльной земле, Северус вскапывал почву.

Участок позади дома в тупике Прядильщика трудно было назвать садом. Большая его часть была иссохшей и безжизненной из-за того самого смога, которым так пропитался воздух. Но чуть в стороне, в нише, созданной покосившейся стеной дома — и находящейся за пределами видимости соседей — Северус держал маленький огородик. Даже при помощи магии здесь было непросто что-то выращивать: мать Северуса рано его этому обучила, уговорив почву давать урожай морковки с луком. Теперь там росли мята и бадьян.

Сев на пятки, Северус поднял голову вверх, глядя на небо и сгущающиеся тучи. Возможно, им двигал инстинкт, или лёгкая магическая связь, возникающая между совой и волшебником, сделалась чуть сильнее — потому что он сразу же заметил Бестолочь.

Сова бодро курлыкнула в качестве приветствия, затем курлыкнула снова, на этот раз в панике, и метнулась вниз, чтобы успеть перехватить случайно оброненное письмо. Северус наложил на себя и садовые инструменты чистящее заклинание, и встал, ожидая. Устремившись прямиком к нему, Бестолочь сбросил ему в руки письмо и проделал у него над головой победный пируэт, после чего пошёл на посадку, плюхнувшись на задний дворик, пока Северус вскрывал конверт.

_«Здравствуйте,_

_Я и не думал, что кто-то это читает...»_

— Несомненно, — пробормотал Северус, мысленно задаваясь вопросом, не обрёк ли он себя на переписку с идиотом. Оставив Бестолочь радостно охотиться на жуков, он двинулся в дом.

_«Извините, если мои письма стали для вас навязыванием. Если хотите, я перестану. Но я благодарен вам за ваш совет. Вы правы — по крайней мере, мне кажется, что вы правы. Моя подруга постоянно твердит мне то же самое, а её выписали много месяцев назад._

_Но дело в том... это ведь несправедливо, что я должен им подыгрывать. Я знаю, что мне пора бы уже с этим свыкнуться — если война меня чему и научила, так это тому, что жизнь несправедлива. И я хорошо усвоил этот урок. Просто… мне это не нравится._

_Хотя с другой стороны, если бы я полностью смирился с тем, насколько жизнь может быть несправедливой, не исключено, что эта война заботила бы меня гораздо меньше._

_Вчера меня приходили навестить друзья. Было действительно здорово. Они в этом году пошли в школу, заканчивают последний курс»._

— А, — подумал Северус, и тут же укорил себя за испытанный укол разочарования. Стиль и почерк — ещё задолго до этого признания — практически гарантировали, что автор писем младше него.

_«Так странно думать, что когда я вернусь в школу, их там уже не будет._

_Вы когда-нибудь хотели чего-то настолько сильно, что вам казалось, будто оно уже практически у вас в руках? Всё, чего я хочу — это отсюда выбраться, хотя я даже не знаю, куда потом подамся. Не хочу утомлять вас своими повторениями уже сказанного… но здесь мало чем можно заняться, кроме размышлений о жизни. У меня такое чувство, будто я хожу кругами...»_

На этом письмо заканчивалось, за исключением чёрточки и еле разборчивого «Э» в чернильном росчерке внизу страницы.

«Ученик», — заключил Северус, заново складывая пергамент. И, скорее всего, Северус его учил. Он сложил лист бумаги ещё раз, а затем ещё, с силой проводя по каждому изгибу пальцами, пока шёл к камину.

Пламя охватило письмо медленно, начав облизывать края и уголки, чтобы постепенно добраться вниз, до плотной сердцевины.

Когда Северус занялся готовкой ужина, начался дождь. Небеса решили обойтись без прелюдий, предпочтя обрушиться сплошной серой завесой, которая напрочь скрыла вид из кухонного окна.

Северус добавил на сковородку и быстро перемешал лук, после чего взял помидор. Мясистая мякоть резалась легко, точные экономные движения успокаивали своей знакомостью. Пойманные подводным течением последнего письма, мысли Северуса не успели далеко убрести, прежде чем их снова притянуло обратно. Он вспомнил самое первое: единственное предложение, пересекающее страницу злой торопливой строкой. «Мне нужно отсюда выбраться». Второе письмо было похожим, хоть и состояло из менее идеальных кусочков: _«Они говорят мне, что это терапия... <s>бесполезно</s> кому я буду писать?.. отвечать не обязательно»_. Северус и не стал, разумеется — но это не помешало прибыть третьему письму: с детально прорисованным снитчем, зачарованным порхать по странице, ловко отскакивая от краёв.

Северусу стало любопытно, сочтёт ли загадочный «Э», что отсутствие ответа на этой неделе — это отказ общаться? Или на следующей неделе его снова ожидает зрелище Бестолочи, летящего к...

Бестолочь.

Со стуком отложив нож, Северус пошёл открыть кухонную дверь. На заднем дворике творилось сплошное безобразие: ливень превратил землю в неряшливую массу вязкой грязи. Вода хлынула на порог, ища новые сухие участки, которые можно было бы затопить. Проследив взглядом за дождевыми потоками, Северус чуть отступил назад. А потом посмотрел вниз, чтобы обнаружить Бестолочь, сидящего прямо перед дверью грустным комком мокрых перьев.

— Глупая птица, — укоризненно проворчал Северус, подхватывая сову на руки. — Постучался бы в окно, где я смог бы тебя увидеть, если уж не услышал бы.

Бестолочь, соглашаясь, глухо ухнул.

Принеся из кухни кухонные полотенца, Северус соорудил из них над камином некое подобие гнезда.

— Вот, — сказал он, вороша угли, чтобы получше разжечь уже затухающее пламя. — И смени уже это жалкое выражение лица. Уверяю тебя, ты вполне водонепроницаем.

Бестолочь не стал удостаивать его ответом, вместо этого поглубже зарывшись в полотенца.

Эту ночь они оба провели у огня. Северус, развернув на коленях книгу, которую всё равно не читал, то и дело проваливался в сон и снова просыпался. У него во сне практичные размышления о разных предстоящих хозяйственных делах сменялись воспоминаниями и разными нелепостями, неизменно перескакивая на обрывки писем, которые никак не желали оставить его в покое. Как минимум трижды он просыпался, чувствуя в руке зуд фантомного пера, которого там не было.

За завтраком Северус сдался и развернул на столе чистый лист пергамента, пока Бестолочь угощался кусочками гренки.

_«Прекращайте ныть. Если пребывание в лечебнице что-то вам и даёт, так это время. Время, которое вы можете использовать для чего-то сравнительно продуктивного…»_

* * *

_«Единственный вывод, который я могу сделать о переменах — и, поверьте мне, я много об этом думал — это что что бы я ни делал, моя жизнь, похоже, играет вариации одной и той же пьесы. Меняются лишь разные мелочи»._

Весна и позднее лето являлись для Северуса самыми нелюбимыми временами года для посещения Косого переулка. Весной, к счастью, визжащих детей было поменьше, но зато все ведьмы, волшебники и сквибы Британских островов, похоже, дружно решили насладиться свежим воздухом и провести этот день в Косом переулке — и теперь протискивались сквозь толпы и штурмовали одну лавку за другой, навьюченные стремительно растущим количеством пакетов и сумок.

Взбиваемая множеством ног пыль осела на кромке его плаща серыми пятнами, и Северус раздражённо её стряхнул. Подняв голову, он еле успел свернуть в сторону, чтобы избежать столкновения с парочкой ведьм, неожиданно остановившихся перед витриной. Когда он проходил мимо, до него донеслись их голоса и вычленившиеся из общего гула обрывки разговора — а потом их снова заглушили остальные звуки.

Когда он закрыл дверь, висящий над ней колокольчик мелодично зазвенел — и Северус с облегчением вдохнул чуть более прохладный воздух.

— Нет, мы хотим оранжевые, они самые свежие.

«Вовсе нет», — подумал Северус, проходя мимо пожилой пары, неуверенно нависшей над зёрнами прыг-крупы. Увидев его, женщина поморщилась и придвинулась поближе к своему супругу.

— Профессор!

— Моррис, — поздоровался Северус. — Я уже некоторое время не преподаю.

— О, но вы всем нам преподали отличный урок, — расплывшись в широкой улыбке, отозвался Моррис. И продолжил, прежде чем Северус успел что-то на это ответить. — Но вы рано, сегодняшние заказы ещё не прибыли. Среди них должно быть и ваше драконье сердце, максимально свежее, как вы и просили.

— А долго ещё ждать?

— Полчаса, максимум час.

Северус взял себе ранний чай, чтобы прождать этот час с минимальным дискомфортом. Умыкнув с соседнего столика ничейную газету, он пробежался взглядом по немногочисленным новостям, которые могли представлять хоть какой-то интерес. А ведь было время — и не так давно — когда в «Пророке» публиковали настоящие статьи, а не слащавости и сенсации.

Материал, посвящённый программе Святого Мунго («Невилла Лонгботтома выписали!»), напомнил Северусу о словах Э, чьё последнее письмо ждало его дома на кухонном столе.

_«Здесь всегда ошивается тот или иной репортёр, надеясь на интервью и желая узнать, как нас изменила война._

_Но вот в чём дело — мне не кажется, будто война меня изменила. В смысле, да, конечно, на некоторые вещи я теперь смотрю иначе — но я ни в чём не изменился. Я не помню, чтобы когда-либо думал по-другому... в смысле, чтобы я был каким-то другим. Понимаете, о чём я? А вы как думаете, люди действительно меняются? Или мы просто вертимся на месте под воздействием обстоятельств, как… компасы, которые всегда указывают на север, даже когда со стороны кажется, будто они показывают на восток?..»_

«Изменения», — думал Северус, листая страницы с рекламой «Простоблеска», «Чудодейственных смесей Макса» и «Агентства по продаже обычной и необычной недвижимости Лэтти Лонг». Отложив газету в сторону, для следующего посетителя, он допил остатки своего чая. Затем оплатил счёт, бросив перед мерцающей свечой-напоминалкой несколько кнатов, и поднялся из-за стола. 

* * *

_«Честно говоря, я понял, что куплю этот дом, как только мы вошли внутрь и я смог спокойно выпрямиться без ощущения, что должен тут пригибаться»._

— Кухня здесь для вас просто идеальная. Я это сразу поняла, как только увидела этот дом, честно. Тут буквально сотни шкафчиков… Сюда, пожалуйста… Ведьма, которая жила здесь раньше, очень любила готовить.

Северус немного задержался в гостиной, чтобы спокойно рассмотреть помещение, не отвлекаясь на фиолетовую мантию мисс Лонг. Эркер, благодаря которому пол и стены комнаты ненавязчиво заливал свет. Ухоженный каменный камин, уже начищенный для новых хозяев.

Ориентируясь на цоканье каблучков по деревянному полу, Северус обнаружил мисс Лонг на кухне. Помещение действительно оказалось гораздо просторнее, чем можно было предположить по внешнему виду коттеджа. Северус принялся открывать шкафчик за шкафчиком, позволяя риэлторше бубнить о восстанавливающих и модифицирующих заклинаниях, и делая вид, будто её слова могли на что-то повлиять. 

* * *

_«Я потерял на войне единственного человека, который был мне, как отец»._

Северус наблюдал за заваривающей чай Минервой. Вещицы Альбуса вокруг них исполняли целый концерт своим какофоническим тарахтением, жужжанием и звоном — даже огонь принимал в нём участие, акцентируя на нотах внимание своим потрескиванием. Альбус дремал на картине — его нарисованный образ относился к этому шуму с точно таким же безмятежным безразличием, как и он сам при жизни.

— Сахару?

— Нет, спасибо.

Альбус как-то сказал Северусу, что многие его устройства ничего не делали, просто вертелись в своём собственном ритме, но он всё равно их включал, потому что это успокаивало его посетителей. «Очень многим, — объяснил он тогда, — приятно думать, будто существует некая высшая цель. И расхохотался, услышав, что Северус является исключением.

— Ну, — сказала Минерва, ставя перед Северусом чашку с чаем и снова усаживаясь в кресло. У неё был такой вид, словно она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но вместо этого она лишь поджала губы.

_«Иногда я замечаю, что даже те люди, которые знают меня лучше всего, теперь смотрят на меня по-другому»._

— Я не стану извиняться за то, что думала о тебе именно так, как ты хотел, Северус.

— Я и не просил тебя извиняться, — этого хватило, чтобы у Минервы на лице отразились удивление и дискомфорт. Моргая, она взглянула на Северуса.

— Да? Это хорошо. Тебе, наверное, любопытно, зачем я тебя сюда пригласила…

— Не особенно.

— Хогвартсу нужен преподаватель зельеварения.

— Неужели у него ухудшились отметки?

— Северус.

Северус ухмыльнулся от прозвучавшей в её голосе досады.

— Мои извинения. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Предлагаю это место тебе, вместе с должностью декана Слизерина.

На протяжении того последнего года — когда Северус позволял себе такую роскошь — он представлял себе этот момент с ощущением триумфа и удовольствия. Реальность оказалась до странного блёклой. Не настолько, впрочем, чтобы Северус не хотел вернуться. Это стоило сделать хотя бы для того, чтобы продемонстрировать, что он может вновь ходить по коридорам Хогвартса без стыда.

— Не знаю, — уклончиво ответил он. — Я могу заработать половину этих денег — причём без труда — с комфортом варя зелья у себя дома.

Кончики губ Минервы приподнялись в еле заметной улыбке, и она откинулась на спинку своего кресла.

— Восстановление Хогвартса влетело нам в кнатик, но, думаю, что могу предложить десять процентов надбавки к твоей преподавательской зарплате.

— Двадцать пять.

— Пятнадцать, и двойную годовую доплату за исполнение обязанностей декана.

С отвращением фыркнув, Северус отставил чашку и встал.

— Ай, да ладно тебе, — заметила Минерва, когда он уже взялся за дверную ручку. — Это более чем щедрое предложение. И у тебя ведь по-прежнему останутся летние месяцы для варки зелий на продажу.

Северус надеялся, что она забудет об этой маленькой детали. Наполовину обернувшись, он кивнул, уступая.

— Буду ждать письменного контракта.

— Он скоро прибудет. Да, ещё кое-что…

Хорошо, что Северус уже снова развернулся к выходу, иначе Минерва могла бы увидеть, как он поморщился, услышав столь знакомые слова — пусть даже в её исполнении они звучали не так невинно, как в своё время у Альбуса.

— Гарри собирается вернуться, чтобы закончить свой последний год учёбы.

Поттер. Ну конечно же. Пальцы Северуса сжались вокруг дверной ручки с такой силой, что потом рисковали остаться синяки. Если судьба действительно существовала, она явно руководствовалась прихотями или злорадством — вот так вот снова столкнуть их с Поттером. Резко убрав ладонь с дверной ручки, Северус обернулся и прислонился к двери спиной, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Вот как. И я так понимаю, ты ожидаешь, чтобы я допустил его к своим занятиям?

— О, что ты, Северус. Разумеется, нет.

Её слова ни капли не успокаивали, так что Северус приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения.

— Я ожидаю, что ты займёшься с ним частными уроками.

— Совершенно исключено.

— Он хочет закончить свою учёбу. Мне казалось, что даже ты не станешь его за это винить.

— Если так, он может учиться в классе вместе со своими сверстниками. Я не стану нянчиться с этим мальчишкой только из-за того, что у него хватило духу в нужный момент умереть.

— Северус!

— Он — эгоистичный, несносный, неуважи...

— Хватит.

Северус закрыл рот, когда Минерва стремительно встала: директриса на все сто процентов.

— Я припоминаю другого эгоистичного, несносного и неуважительного молодого человека. Гарри переходит на частные занятия не для того, чтобы воспользоваться своей геройской славой, но из-за неё. Он сейчас не может сунуть в эту школу и носа без того, чтобы вокруг него не собралась толпа. Если он станет ходить на занятия вместе с остальными, это будет мешать учиться не только ему, но и другим детям. Гарри старше и пережил намного больше любого другого ученика — их едва ли можно считать его сверстниками. Это не говоря уже о том, что пока неизвестно, выпишут ли его из Святого Мунго вовремя для того, чтобы он смог начать учебный год со всеми остальными. Ты будешь давать Гарри частные уроки, Северус — или я найду другого профессора зельеварения.

— Что ж, тогда, полагаю, ваше слово для меня закон, госпожа директор.

— Северус…

Это было действительно редким явлением — увидеть, как у Минервы на лице мелькнула неуверенность.

— Если бы я только могла предложить тебе обратно…

— Не будь абсурдной, Минерва — я никогда не хотел эту должность.


	2. Глава 2

_«В следующем году я собираюсь обустроить настоящий сад. Сейчас мой задний двор пустует, но там хорошая почва. Это потрясающее чувство — наконец-то обзавестись землёй, на которой можно что-то выращивать». _  
  
Магия вполне годилась для упаковывания вещей, но вот распаковывать их Северус предпочитал вручную (вместо того, чтобы как попало бросать книги на полки, а одежду в шкафы). Протирание каждой книги зачарованной тряпочкой помогло избавиться от грязи Тупика Прядильщика, в результате чего обнаружились позолоченные названия книг, которые Северус уже и забыл, что когда-то добыл.  
  
Он также нашёл кусочки жизней своих родителей: статуэтки матери (запылившиеся и неприметные) и гребень отца (должно быть, вылетевший из недр какого-то ящика). Северус провёл по жёстким зубьям пальцем, после чего переломил гребень надвое. А статуэтки вытер начисто и изучил на свету. Некоторые уже растеряли свою былую красоту, покрывшись паутинкой трещин после слишком многих восстанавливающих заклинаний. Эти он припоминал: вспышки света в воздухе, звон бьющегося о кирпич стекла, всхлипывания и пьяные извинения отца. Северус аккуратно отложил их к остаткам гребня. Но несколько фигурок не пострадало — или по крайней мере выглядело невредимыми. Их Северус расставил на каминной полке, устроив там крохотный стеклянный зверинец.  
  
Мебель, уменьшенная и приносимая совами из соответствующих магазинов, прибывала беспорядочно. В доме надолго воцарился хаос из коробок, упаковочной бумаги и перьев.  
  
На второй день после переезда Северус как раз принимал письменной стол у величественного рогатого филина, когда появился Бестолочь. Влетев в открытое окно, он сразу устремился к Северусу, заметив другую сову как раз вовремя для того, чтобы успеть прервать свой заход на посадку и вместо этого недоумённо повиснуть в воздухе, быстро-быстро маша раскинутыми крыльями. Сбросив письмо на стол, Бестолочь шумно приземлился и тут же скакнул поближе — изучить чужака. Встав между Северусом и филином, Бестолочь тюкнул вторую птицу клювом в грудь.  
  
— Прекрати, — скомандовал Северус. Бестолочь обернулся к нему, распушив перья и негодующе что-то затрещав. Северус покосился на филина, который встретил его взгляд, приподняв внушительные пучки перьев, заменявшие ему брови, и явно выжидая, пока Северус поставит этого выскочку на место.  
  
— Да, Бестолочь, ты совершенно прав. Разумеется, ты — самая лучшая сова и предел моих мечтаний. Ума не приложу, что это на меня нашло. А теперь, пожалуйста, будь так любезен отодвинуться, чтобы я смог заплатить, — Северус покосился на бирку филина, — Темереру, после чего он полетит по своим делам.  
  
Бестолочь смерил его пристальным взглядом, а затем повернул голову на сто восемьдесят градусов, чтобы мрачно уставиться на чужую сову, прежде чем неохотно отойти в сторону. Он внимательно проследил за тем, как Северус отсчитал филину оставшуюся половину оплаты, после чего Темерер улетел. И лишь тогда Бестолочь издал удовлетворённое уханье, призывая Северуса обратить внимание на письмо.  
  
* * *  
  
_«Я пришёл к выводу_, — написал Северус позже, уже вечером, уютно расположившись за письменным столом и слушая потрескивание пламени в камине, — _что вы правы: новый дом — это действительно нечто большее, чем просто другие стены. Полагаю, я должен поблагодарить вас за ваш совет — каким бы хлопотным, изматывающим и затратным это мероприятие в итоге ни оказалось. Думаю, вам тоже стоит продать этот ваш семейный дом. Заберите оттуда то, что вам дорого — и оставьте всё остальное». _  
  
* * *  
  
_«Я бы очень хотел именно так и поступить». _  
  
Поставив купленные продукты на кухонную стойку, Северус взял у Бестолочи письмо. Но не стал сразу же его читать. Вместо этого он убрал свои покупки — очень немногочисленные, поскольку всего через несколько дней ему предстояло собрать вещи и вернуться в Хогвартс на весь школьный год. Вымыв полы и камин, Северус позаботился о нескольких растениях, которые нужно было подрезать, и приготовил ужин. И лишь после этого устроился читать.  
  
_«Они меня выписывают! Я так рад, что еле могу сейчас писать, потому что у меня дрожат пальцы. Мне кажется, что это благодаря вам: если бы не тот ваш совет, и если бы вы не помогали мне не сойти с ума тем, что меня выслушивали, я бы, наверное, застрял здесь ещё на год. Спасибо вам._  
  
_Я бы хотел сказать вам это лично. Как-нибудь. Если вы не против. Если нет, я тоже пойму. Только… дайте мне знать, хорошо?»_  
  
Северус уставился на письмо. Ему никогда не приходило в голову встретиться с Э. Случайный контакт, возможность пройти друг мимо друга на улице, понимание, что они уже наверняка встречались в Хогвартсе — да, об этом Северус, разумеется, думал, но о том, что они могут захотеть встретиться, в условленном месте в условленное время — ни разу. Как это странно — что он пропустил нечто, сейчас казавшееся неизбежным итогом их переписки.  
  
* * *  
  
_«Какая-то часть меня боится: выйти отсюда, вернуться обратно. Здесь, по крайней мере, тихо»._  
  
К тому времени, как Северус полусонно приплёлся на кухню, один из школьных эльфов уже приготовил для него завтрак. Возможно, дома у него была лучше кровать, но Хогвартс тоже обладал своими преимуществами, — решил Северус, наливая себе чашку идеально заваренного чая. Отложив для Бестолочи на чайное блюдце скромную горку яичницы с беконом из порции на собственной тарелке, он отставил блюдце в сторону — дожидаться сову.  
  
Подняв аккуратно сложенный рядом с тарелкой «Пророк», Северус закатил глаза при виде имени Поттера в напечатанном дюймовыми(1). буквами заголовке: _«Мальчик-Который-Выжил выходит на свободу»_. Он уже начал перелистывать газету на страницу с некрологами, как вдруг его внимание привлекла вспышка знакомого движения на колдоснимке под заголовком.  
  
Бестолочь. У Поттера на колене, наклонив голову, подпрыгивал Бестолочь. Северус впился в картинку взглядом. Поттер, почти в виде силуэта, сидел на подоконнике. Его запечатлели как раз в тот момент, когда он заметил объектив фотокамеры и отвернулся к окну. Наверняка это фото было срежиссированным — от него так и веяло мелодраматической меланхолией. Страница начала терять чёткость; края, в которые Северус вцепился, заметно тряслись. Не обращая внимания на пролитый сок и расплескавшийся чай, он со звоном отодвинул тарелки с завтраком прочь и швырнул газету обратно на стол. «Бестолочь — сова лечебницы Святого Мунго, его могли принести специально для фото», — размышлял Северус. Ему почти удалось себя в этом убедить, когда он заметил на снимке другое, менее заметное движение: пальцы Поттера судорожно сжимали несколько листов бумаги, лежавшие у него на коленях.  
  
Северус пробежался взглядом по статье, ища хоть какое-то утешение, пока чай и сок медленно впитывались в газету, размывая чернила.  
  
_«После почти двух лет… ближайших друзей выписали год назад…» _— и ниже, не оставляющие никакой надежды слова: _«последний пациент, которого выписывают из реабилитационной программы Святого Мунго для ветеранов войны»_.  
  
Резко встав (отчего его стул отъехал назад), Северус с силой толкнул газету прямо на тарелки с едой, так что половина посуды полетела на пол, разбившись о каменные плиты. Северус взглянул на учинённый беспорядок, напоминающий некий депрессивный натюрморт: перевёрнутые тарелки, промокшая газета, неподвижное колдофото.  
  
Развернувшись на каблуках, он зашагал в свою лабораторию, где схватил самый большой нож и ближайший компонент для зелий, и приступил к шинковке. Несколько часов спустя, когда в комнату влетел Бестолочь с письмом, Северус всё ещё находился здесь, а его ночная рубашка успела покрыться пятнами от разных ингредиентов.  
  
— Убирайся.  
  
Вопросительно ухнув, Бестолочь подпрыгнул поближе.  
  
Северус прекратил шинковать и поднял голову.  
  
— Я сказал убирайся.  
  
Ни о чём не подозревающий Бестолочь заботливо подтолкнул к нему письмо клювом.  
  
Резкий выпад — и Северус воткнул нож чётко в письмо, заставив Бестолочь в ужасе отпрянуть. Затем, скривившись, он выдернул нож из стола и поднял вверх вместе с наколотым на лезвие листом бумаги.  
  
— Инсендио, — прошептал Северус, поджигая письмо прямо перед перепуганной совой. — Готово, — почти невозмутимо продолжил он, бросая остатки горящего пергамента в котёл, — теперь ты можешь сказать, что доставил письмо. Убирайся.  
  
* * *  
  
Северус открыл письмо случайно, по ошибке. Школьная сова, подлетевшая к нему за завтраком, могла быть от кого угодно. Бестолочь, разумеется, остался в Святого Мунго. Северус испытал лёгкий укол сожаления, вспоминая, как плохо расстался с маленькой птицей. В последнюю их встречу Бестолочь побоялся к нему даже приблизиться, бросив письмо издалека и еле дождавшись его ответного «Уходи», чтобы поспешно скрыться.  
  
Он отослал сову без ответа. Не желая вызывать ненужные расспросы испепелением письма за общим завтраком, Северус оставил его, сложенное, под краем своей тарелки. Это было ошибкой. Пергамент лежал в лучах утреннего солнца, притягивая к себе взгляд Северуса и раз за разом вызывая у него в памяти написанные внутри слова.  
  
_«Я не знаю, что я сделал не так, но я прошу у вас прощения. Пожалуйста, ответьте — накричите на меня, если хотите, но, пожалуйста, простите меня... Без вас я со всем этим не справлюсь»._  
  
Поттер прибыл на завтрак с опозданием. И сел в самом конце гриффиндорского стола, за три стула от всех остальных. Перешёптывания начались, как только он вошёл в зал: некоторые ученики косились на него украдкой, другие неприкрыто глазели. Северус не мог решить, было ли это лучше, или хуже вчерашнего взрыва аплодисментов и тесно обступившей Поттера толпы.  
  
При утреннем освещении Поттер выглядел иначе. Без полумрака вечерних сумерек и множества отбрасываемых зажжёнными свечами теней, его было гораздо проще рассмотреть с другого конца зала. Вчера Поттер выглядел вылитой копией своего отца, отчего у Северуса к горлу подкатила жёлчь, заставившая его уйти раньше, чем Поттер успел подойти к преподавательскому столу. Сейчас он не казался ни мужчиной, ни подростком — а немного неуклюже завис где-то посередине.  
  
Поттер поднял голову, и Северус тут же перевёл взгляд на другой стол, после чего запихнул письмо поглубже под тарелку и полностью сосредоточился на своём завтраке.  
  
* * *  
  
— Войдите.  
  
Он отслеживал продвижение Поттера по звуку: скрип двери в кабинет зельеварения, тихие приближающиеся шаги.  
  
— Профессор, — поздоровался Поттер, когда Северус так и не поднял голову.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, — начал он, стараясь игнорировать то, как у него дрогнула рука, оставив через всю страницу размашистый росчерк. — Поскольку я не сомневаюсь, что любые крохи знаний, которые вы могли вынести с моих занятий, растерялись во время ваших… приключений и последовавшего за ними больничного ареста, мы снова начнём с основ. Я надеюсь, ваше умение читать не регрессировало настолько, что вы не сможете прочесть с доски список нужных глав?  
  
— Я готовился, сэр.  
  
— Тогда это не должно занять много времени.  
  
Когда со стороны Поттера не донеслось ни ответа, ни движения, Северус поднял взгляд. Хотя Поттер старательно удерживал на лице неподвижную маску безразличия, его шею — почти до самых щёк — покрывал густой румянец.  
  
— Возможно, я поторопился с выводами. Начните с главы номер восемь. Это та, которая похожа на снеговика без головы.  
  
Румянец усилился и у Поттера заходили желваки — он явно сдерживался, чтобы не выпалить первый пришедший ему на ум ответ.  
  
Северус сел поровнее.  
  
— Ну?  
  
Развернувшись, Поттер зашагал к одному из столов и бросил на него свою сумку с несколько большей, чем было необходимо, силой. Северус смотрел на его спину: на то, как худые плечи дёрнулись, когда Поттер открыл сумку, как они приподнялись и снова опустились, когда он сделал глубокий успокаивающий вдох.  
  
— Я хотел сказать вам спасибо, — сказал Поттер, развернувшись так быстро, что застал Северуса за ним наблюдающим. — Вы по-прежнему полный мерзавец, вы же это знаете? Но то, что вы сделали… вы спасли мне жизнь, вы всех нас спасли — и я хотел вас за это поблагодарить.  
  
Северус сглотнул, отчего его горло коснулось воротника, задев прячущиеся под тканью шрамы.  
  
— Оставьте своё спасибо себе, — ответил он, когда решил, что сможет что-то сказать, не зайдясь в приступе кашля. — Я это сделал не ради вас.  
  
— Я знаю, но их здесь нет, чтобы поблагодарить вас лично.  
  
Помоги ему Мерлин, но Поттер произнёс это мягко.  
  
— Глава номер восемь, Поттер, — его слова прозвучали сипло. Когда Поттер сел и наконец-то раскрыл книгу, Северус облегчённо вздохнул.  
  
* * *  
  
Хогвартский сад для преподавателей был довольно приятным местом. Вокруг здешнего прудика и цветочных клумб вились вымощенные брусчаткой дорожки. Хоть и слишком маленький для прогулок, этот садик замечательно подходил для того, чтобы погреться на солнышке без шляющихся вокруг учеников.  
  
Альбус часто виделся тут с Северусом через несколько недель после начала занятий — выпить на свежем воздухе чаю, когда Северус уже начинал уставать от преподавания. Они никогда не говорили здесь об учёбе или о войне — вместо это Северусу неоднократно приходилось выслушивать болтовню Альбуса о каких-то несуразных заказанных мантиях или о конфетах с новыми вкусами. Северус до сих пор не понимал, почему человек возраста и мудрости Альбуса считал необходимым заполнять вполне комфортную тишину нелепостями, больше подходящими маленькому ребёнку.  
  
Сегодня в саду не было никого, кроме самого Северуса, так что он присел на лавочку у пруда. Карпы кои(2) лениво плавали в воде, время от времени поднимаясь на поверхность, чтобы снова и снова беззвучно разевать рты, повторяя одно и то же слово, словно надеясь, что их каким-то образом поймут.  
  
Его уединению помешал Поттер. Он прошёл сквозь ведущую из замка дверь, с каждым шагом со стуком задевая брусчатку кончиком своей метлы — без малейшего уважения к здешней тишине. Напуганные карпы метнулись вниз, скрываясь в глубинах пруда.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, — Северус встал, пока Поттер, явно не ожидавший кого-то здесь обнаружить, осматривался по сторонам. — Вам нельзя здесь летать.  
  
— Послушайте, Сн… сэр, директор Макгонагалл разрешила мне сюда приходить, и я вам не помешаю. Мне просто нужно какое-то тихое место, чтобы полетать.  
  
Это уж точно. Северус не сомневался, что мальчишка нуждался в каком-то способе стереть со своего лица усталые линии, после его возвращения в Хогвартс сделавшиеся лишь ещё более заметными. На какое-то мгновение Северус пожалел о необходимости отнять у него эту возможность.  
  
— Я ценю вашу заботу о моём комфорте, но факт остаётся фактом — вам нельзя здесь летать.  
  
Поттер уставился на него. Северус ясно различил признаки нарастающего протеста.  
  
— Лишь часть территории, которую вы тут видите, является настоящей. Нас окружают замковые стены, специально заколдованные, чтобы создавать иллюзию тянущегося вдаль сада. Если только вы не хотите врезаться на этой своей метле в каменные плиты, вам нельзя здесь летать.  
  
— О! — Поттер покосился вниз, затем снова перевел взгляд вдаль, на раскинувшийся искусственный пейзаж, и наморщил лоб. — А здесь мило.  
  
Вместо ответа Северус снова сел на лавочку и притворился, будто опять погрузился в наблюдение за рыбами. Краем глаза он видел, как Поттер неуверенно прошёлся по дорожке, то и дело устремляя взгляд в небо. Дойдя до самого конца сада, Поттер развернулся, но вместо того, чтобы пойти обратно, оседлал свою метлу. Северус ощутил вспышку гнева из-за того, что его слова так мало значили, но прежде чем он успел подняться и что-то сказать, Поттер взлетел. Но никуда не помчался, а просто медленно поднялся в воздух, чтобы зависнуть прямо над землёй. Там он осторожно лёг на спину, устроив голову на прутьях метлы и скрестив ступни под держаком. А затем вытянул руки и оттолкнулся от невидимой стены, послав метлу вперёд — плавно дрейфовать по саду.  
  
Северус смотрел, как Поттер парил вдоль стен. Карпы кои тоже за ним наблюдали, восхищённо открывая и закрывая рты.  
  
* * *  
  
_«Если вы не против, я бы хотел продолжить называть вас своим другом...» _  
  
— Против часовой стрелки, — скомандовал Северус, хватая Поттера за руку и меняя направление его помешиваний в нужную сторону, пока тот не успел испортить зелье. Как только направление исправилось, он тут же выпустил Поттера и вернулся к собственному зелью, готовящемуся на противоположном конце стола. — Объясните, почему.  
  
— Эм-м… Здесь масляная основа...  
  
— И?  
  
С закушенной губой и сосредоточенно нахмуренными бровями Поттер больше напоминал Лили, чем своего отца. Он действительно лучше справлялся, когда не находился в классе, полном других учеников, признал Северус в неприкосновенном уединении собственных мыслей. Или, возможно, это сказывались его дополнительные годы?  
  
— Иначе русалочьи чешуйки не соединятся?  
  
— Верно. Не забывайте об этом, иначе на выходе у вас получится не что иное, как инертная смесь с отчётливым eau de poisson.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Ароматом рыбы.  
  
— О! — Поттер ещё какое-то мгновение выглядел озадаченным, а потом кончики его губ приподнялись в намёке на улыбку, которая тут же исчезла, когда он понял, что Северус на него смотрит. Его плечи снова сковало лёгкое напряжение — Северус даже и не заметил, что оно исчезало, пока оно не вернулось.  
  
Северус подумал о письмах в ящике своего стола, обо всех хранящихся в них секретах — и на секунду увидел перед собой Э. Не Поттера и не сына Лили, но молодого человека, измочаленного войной и лечебницей Святого Мунго, и так часто озвучивавшего мысли Северуса под видом своих собственных. И решил, что немного пергамента и чернил — небольшая плата за то, чтобы стереть залёгшие под этими глазами тени.  
  
* * *  
  
_«Я влюбился в цветок. Насколько это нелепо?»_  
  
Он направился в сад перед обедом, надев зимний плащ, чтобы защититься от холода раннего ноября. Большинство растений уже завяло, но садящееся солнце оставляло достаточно розовых и фиолетовых мазков, чтобы сад выглядел красиво. Поттер, как это часто бывало, уже находился здесь, но Северус удивился, когда ему пришлось наклонить, а не поднять голову, чтобы на него взглянуть.  
  
Прислонив метлу к одной из лавочек, Поттер присел перед клумбой, изучая высокий, увенчанный цветами стебель. В подступающих сумерках маленькие язычки пламени в глубине каждого цветка казались ещё более яркими.  
  
Северус подошёл поближе, и на него нахлынули воспоминания и внезапное желание чего-то необъяснимого.  
  
— Драконьи зевы(3) были любимыми цветами Лили, — сказал он, ощутив благодарность (большую, чем готов был признать), когда Поттер не стал оборачиваться.  
  
Ответ последовал нескоро.  
  
— Это они?  
  
— Да, магическая разновидность. Их маггловский вариант, львиный зев, разумеется, отличается, — Северус опустился на колени рядом с Поттером. — Можете их потрогать, они не обжигают, — чтобы продемонстрировать свои слова, он сомкнул пальцы вокруг чашечки одного из цветков.  
  
Поттер скопировал его движение.  
  
— Смотрите, — Северус сильнее сжал пальцы, раздавив цветок в вспышке пламени, после которого осталась лишь щепотка пепла.  
  
— Это было…  
  
— Смотрите, — Северус продолжал наблюдать за Поттером, следя за тем, как его лицо озарилось восторгом, когда горстка пепла вспыхнула и превратилась в почку нового ростка.  
  
_«Я люблю магию. Иногда так сильно, что от этого даже больно». _  
  
— Расскажите мне о ней?  
  
Северус осознал, что сел слишком близко к Гарри, но отодвинуться выглядело бы отказом, отторжением — чего ему совсем не хотелось.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
  
— Какой она была? Что ей нравилось?  
  
«Как ты, — подумал Северус, — она была очень похожа на тебя». Сглотнув свои непроизнесённые слова, он отвернулся.  
  
— Ей нравился драконий зев и квиддич, она любила сахарные перья больше, чем шоколад, а «Подрывного дурака» — больше, чем шахматы...  
  
* * *  
  
_«Счастливого Рождества»._  
  
Как обычно, на каникулы несколько учеников осталось в замке. Так, некоторые семикурсники решили провести праздники вместе. Поттер остался тоже, и теперь осаждал заснеженный сад для преподавателей. Северус собирался вернуться домой, но в последнюю минуту передумал, решив, что при такой короткой поездке у него уйдёт больше времени на сбор и распаковывание вещей, чем на сам отдых.  
  
Большую часть Рождества он провёл, уютно устроившись с книгой у камина. И если его взгляд периодически и возвращался к элегантной стеклянной ручке, лежащей в открытой коробочке рядом с ним, вряд ли стоило придавать этому особенное значение. И если он несколько раз и перечитывал прилагающуюся к ручке записку, ставшую его неизменной книжной закладкой — это было всего лишь признательностью за изящный подарок.  
  
Северус даже решился пойти на ужин в Большой зал. В этом году Минерва убавила количество праздничных декораций, отказавшись от рядов выстроившихся вдоль стен ёлочек в пользу единственной огромной ели, чьи ветви уходили всё выше и выше, исчезая где-то под потолком с его волшебной иллюзией падающего снега.  
  
Ужин проходил при свете огоньков на ёлке, и всех присутствующих усадили за один стол, как любил Альбус. Хотя шума от них хватило бы и на два стола — со всем этим звоном бокалов и стуком столовых приборов, и чересчур громкими голосами, пытающимися их перекрыть.  
  
Кто-то — не иначе Хагрид — налил Поттеру вина и, хотя тот пил умеренно, Северуса позабавил вид его разрумянившихся щёк и блестящих от алкоголя глаз. Поттер сидел между Хагридом и Флитвиком, и непрерывно хохотал.  
  
Стол был достаточно большим, чтобы Северус не мог разобрать, что говорилось на той стороне, где сидел Поттер (за исключением громогласного Хагрида), но ему и не требовалось слышать реакцию Поттера, когда перед ним появился Бестолочь: с бантиком на шее и кусочком пергамента в клюве. Улыбка Поттера просто ослепляла.  
  
— Ух ты! Здравствуй, дружок! Ты откуда?  
  
Бестолочь скакнул поближе к Хагриду, и Северус мог видеть, как полувеликан наклонил к нему голову, а сова зачирикала что-то в ответ.  
  
— Да ну? — загремел голос Хагрида. — Эй, все, гляньте-ка сюда! Гляньте, какую славную совушку кто-то подарил нашему Гарри! Иди-ка покажись им получше.  
  
Никогда не страдавший от лишней скромности Бестолочь охотно послушался, и заскакал по столу, распушивая перья от щедро отпускаемых в его адрес комплиментов. С каждой перепрыгнутой тарелкой кровь у Северуса в жилах стыла всё сильнее, пока, наконец, Бестолочь не остановился прямо напротив него.  
  
Моргнув, Бестолочь покрутил головой, чтобы посмотреть на Поттера, а затем снова на Северуса, и безостановочно что-то закурлыкал, подпрыгивая ещё ближе. Взлетев в воздух — со стороны нескольких преподавателей раздались встревоженные возгласы — Бестолочь опустился к Северусу на плечо. Он вовсе не был таким воодушевлённым в совятне Святого Мунго, когда Северус за ним приехал. Там он некоторое время лишь отодвигался на своей жёрдочке подальше и ерошил перья в ответ на попытки Северуса извиниться — пока его мягкосердечная натура наконец не одержала верх.  
  
— Кажись, вы ему по душе, профессор, — заметил Хагрид. Северус мрачно на него покосился — ему померещился дополнительный смысл в этих словах.  
  
Рискнув взглянуть на Поттера, Северус испытал искреннюю благодарность к тому, кто угостил его вином: увидев Бестолочь у Северуса на плече, Поттер захохотал так сильно, что съехал под стол.  
  
— Да-да, — отозвался Северус, пока Бестолочь дёргал прядь его волос, — я знаю. А теперь кыш отсюда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) 1 дюйм = 2,54 см.
> 
> 2) Карп кои (яп. 鯉 или コイ, кои) или парчовый карп (яп. 錦鯉, нисикигои) — декоративная одомашненная рыба, выведенная из амурского подвида сазана (Cyprinus carpio haematopterus). Огромное количество цветовых вариаций и неприхотливость делают этих рыб идеальными для содержания в декоративных прудах.
> 
> 3) В оригинале речь идёт о цветах «львиный зев» (Antirrhinum majus), по-английски «snapdragons» (дословно — «огрызающиеся/щёлкающие зубами дракончики»). Но, поскольку дальше в тексте обыгрывается именно «драконья» часть их названия, переводчик позволил себе вольность перевести их магическую разновидность, как «драконий зев».


	3. Chapter 3

«_Не знаю, любил ли я её саму, или свои представления о ней_». 

— ...поверить, Гарри Поттер! 

— Мне так жаль! Послушай, я не хотел... 

— Но именно так ты и сделал!

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Северус отступил от двери. Та распахнулась, и из сада вылетела Джинни Уизли, которая так спешила, что чуть было в него не врезалась. Северус тихонько шагнул внутрь. Поттер сидел в дальнем конце сада, швыряя бутоны драконьего зева в невидимую стену. Те, плотно сомкнутые в ожидании весенней феерии, взрывались от соприкосновения с камнем вспышками пламени. 

— Не всё гладко в раю? 

— Заткнитесь, Снейп. 

Существовало много вариантов, как Северус мог бы на это ответить. Он мог бы даже снять баллы. Но вместо этого он молча прошёл к одной из скамеек, сел и открыл свою книгу. Спина Поттера выглядела напряжённой — то ли от злости, то ли от грусти — и Северус наблюдал, как тот расправлялся с одним бутоном за другим, пока у него в руках не остался лишь голый стебель, а часть напряжения не улетучилась. Выбросив стебелёк прочь, Поттер подошёл к лавочке у пруда, где подавленно уставился на рыб. Погрузив ладонь в воду, он позволил карпам начать пощипывать себя за кончики пальцев — словно ребёнок, ищущий утешения из-за расцарапанной коленки. 

Северуса его хандра быстро утомила. Закрыв и отложив свою книгу в сторону, он тоже подошёл к пруду, сорвав по пути несколько совсем крошечных бутонов драконьего зева. Когда он сел на скамейку рядом с Поттером, тот его проигнорировал, продолжая отрешённо смотреть в воду.

Осторожно, следя за тем, чтобы не повредить тонкую кожицу, Северус положил один из бутонов на воду — так, чтобы тот поплыл рядом с пальцами Поттера. Карп кои тут же его сцапал, но стоило рыбьей пасти сомкнуться вокруг бутона, как тот раскрылся и из него вырвался крохотный язычок пламени.

Покосившись на Поттера, Северус заметил у него на губах слабую грустную улыбку — так что он положил для рыб новый бутон. На этот раз его действия вызвали лёгкое фырканье, которое в какой-то другой жизни могло быть смехом.

Северус с десяток раз порывался что-то сказать, но не мог найти слова, которые его не выдали бы. 

— Сэр, — заговорил Поттер через некоторое время, — у вас случайно не найдётся пера и листочка пергамента? 

И тогда, глядя на залитого солнечным светом Поттера, какая-то часть Северуса сломалась.

— Нет, — очень тихо, боясь поперхнуться словами, ответил он. — Но я знаю заклинания, которыми их можно трансфигурировать. 

  


* * *

«_Не думаю, что у кого-то ещё так много шрамов, как у меня_».

— Сколько ещё раз вам повторять? Мелко покрошить — это не то же самое, что нарезать!

— Да знаю, знаю... 

— Если бы вы это знали, ваше зелье не было бы багровым! — Северус раздражённо отшвырнул черпак. — И у вас уже нет времени сварить его сегодня заново. Приберитесь тут, и в среду я буду ждать, что вы мне расскажете о трёх отличиях покрошенного от нарезанного. 

Поттер мрачно на него уставился, после чего занялся уборкой. Снова взяв черпак, Северус вернулся к собственному зелью.

— А-ай! Чёрт, хренов... 

Северус в одно мгновение очутился рядом, быстро окинув взглядом лежащий в раковине и до сих пор дымящийся котёл, пока Поттер шипел от боли.

— Дайте взглянуть, — он схватил Гарри за руку.

Тот неохотно оттянул рукав, явив ожог пониже локтя.

— Вот идиот, — пробурчал Северус, выуживая из кармана мазь от ожогов. — По-вашему, охлаждающие чары придуманы исключительно для случаев, когда поблизости, к сожалению, нет прохладного душа?

Вытащив зубами пробку из флакончика, он вылил на ожог немного жидкой мази, игнорируя оханье Гарри. Затем, придерживая его за руку, принялся втирать мазь в кожу большими пальцами, обрабатывая ожог снова и снова до тех пор, пока кожа Поттера не стала розовой от его прикосновений, а не вследствие контакта с котлом.

— Думаю, что всё уже в порядке, профессор.

Северус медленно выпустил запястье Поттера, скользнув ладонями по его руке. Его пальцы задели неровную поверхность какого-то шрама, и Северус остановился. Заинтересовавшись, он перевернул кисть Поттера ладонью вверх, мельком успев заметить неровные зарубцевавшиеся линии, прежде чем Поттер отдернул руку.

Северус удивлённо поднял голову. Поттер выглядел разозлённым, но это выражение угасло, как только их взгляды пересеклись.

— Без обид, сэр. Я просто не люблю, когда кто-то смотрит на мои шрамы, — Поттер одёрнул рукав своей рубашки и Северус впервые обратил внимание, что тот носил одежду с очень длинными рукавами, спускающимися ниже костяшек. 

— Мои извинения, мистер Поттер. Но шрамы — это всего лишь кожа. 

— Вы-то свои прячете. 

— Я прикрываю своё тело из соображений приличия, а не для того, чтобы прятать свои шрамы.

— Значит, вы не станете возражать?.. — Поттер неопределённо взмахнул рукой в сторону горла Северуса.

В его голосе звучал вызов. Пойманный на слове и вынужденный выбирать между трусостью и тем, чтобы обнажить свои шрамы, Северус склонился к последнему. Подняв руки, он расстегнул самую верхнюю пуговицу своего воротника и оттянул ткань в сторону, поворачивая голову так, чтобы можно было увидеть густую сеть его шрамов. 

— О, — пробормотал Поттер и шагнул поближе. — Можно? — он протянул руку.

Северус еле заметно кивнул. И, сделав глубокий вдох, закрыл глаза, когда Поттер прикоснулся к его горлу.

Он мог различить сладкий и чистый запах шампуня Поттера и чувствовал у себя на подбородке дыхание Гарри, пока тот легко ощупывал его кожу. 

— Они болят?

— Нет.

Северус не знал, сколько времени он так стоял, зажмурившись, прежде чем Поттер снова заговорил. Его голос дрожал.

— Мне пора.

Северус открыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить, что Поттер больше не смотрел на его шрамы — хотя по-прежнему касался их пальцами. Поттер смотрел ему в лицо.

— Мне пора, — повторил Поттер, убирая руку и делая шаг назад.

Не думая, Северус снова схватил его за запястье. Чтобы притянуть Гарри обратно или просто не дать ему уйти — он и сам не знал. Какое-то мгновение они молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом Северус опустил взгляд, задрав рукав Поттера вверх, чтобы снова обнажить его шрам, словно это и было его изначальным намерением.

«_Я не должен лгать_».

Он медленно обвёл эти слова взглядом, гадая, каково было ощущать, что их вырезают у тебя на коже, и чувствуя, как пульс Поттера бешено застучал под кончиками его пальцев.

— Амбридж, — сказал Поттер в повисшей тишине. 

— Я помню, — ответил Северус, поднимая голову. — Но я никогда его не видел. 

Поттер кивнул, и на этот раз Северус позволил ему убрать руку.

  


* * *

«_Мне эту историю сегодня рассказал один из моих профессоров. Думаю, вам она понравится_».

Когда он вошёл в сад, Бестолочь приветственно ухнул и скакнул к нему. Как обычно, какая-то часть сердца Северуса тревожно сжалась, пока не удостоверилась, что сова сегодня без письма. Северус не знал, сколько ещё времени ему продолжит везти, прежде чем Гарри, Бестолочь, письмо и он сам пересекутся в один и тот же злополучный момент — но искренне радовался каждый раз, когда тот откладывался. 

— Вы ему действительно нравитесь, — заметил усевшийся на одной из скамеек Поттер, откладывая свой лист пергамента в сторону и ставя сверху бутылочку с чернилами, чтобы бумагу не унесло ветром. 

— Это всё мой неповторимый характер. 

— Может быть, — засмеялся Гарри.

Северус украдкой им залюбовался, готовясь к приближающемуся долгому и сухому лету. Присев на соседнюю скамейку, он взъерошил перья подпрыгнувшему к нему Бестолочи. 

— Я тут рассказываю Джорджу о драконьем зеве. Как думаете, он сможет использовать его для производства огнедышащих конфет?

— Если кто и сможет, так это он.

— По-моему, это просто гениальная идея.

— И опасная. Идеал для Уизли.

— Но они ведь не опасны, вы сами мне демонстрировали.

— Ничего, Уизли отыщет способ. 

— Знаете, я тут немного думал, и я не понимаю…

— Я потрясён.

Поттер продолжил, как будто Северус ничего и не говорил.

— Было бы логично, если бы их назвали в честь фениксов — они ведь растут из собственного пепла.

— Драконы хранят свои яйца в гнёздах из камня, пепла и земли — так что в некотором роде они тоже рождаются из пепла. А кроме того, если верить мифам, феникс — отчасти дракон. 

— Вы меня разыгрываете.

— Легенда о фениксе родом с востока. Согласно ей, одна журавка не хотела утруждать себя высиживанием своего яйца. Она нашла самку дракона — бесплодную старую деву, мечтающую о потомстве — и убедила ту заботиться о яйце вместо неё, пока она будет гулять и развлекаться. Драконица согласилась. А когда журавка вернулась, повидав мир и готовая остепениться, яйцо треснуло, и из него вылупился феникс. Журавлёнок изменился и мутировал, чтобы походить на драконицу, которая стала ему матерью больше его биологической родительницы. 

— Круто. 

— Разумеется, это всё выдумки.

— Всё равно круто. Но я не понимаю, если это всего лишь... мутация — почему фениксов так чтут? 

— За их редкость и силу. Эта легенда учит ответственности, напоминая о хороших вещах, которые она может принести. А кроме того, дети ведь не виноваты в грехах своих родителей.

Северус слишком поздно понял, что именно он сказал. Поттер уже успел скептически поднять бровь, глядя на него. Впервые за много лет — со времён общения с Альбусом, в общем-то — Северус почувствовал, что краснеет. 

— Поттер… — начал он, глядя в сторону и проглатывая собственную гордость.

— Эй, — оборвал его Поттер. Северус снова повернулся к нему и увидел прощение в этих глазах, которые научился читать раньше, чем Поттер родился. — А вы умеете рисовать? Потому что я хотел добавить набросок, но у меня обе руки левые…

  


* * *

— Здравствуйте. Извините, — начал Поттер, когда Северус открыл дверь в свои личные комнаты, — я хотел узнать, нельзя ли одолжить у вас ту книгу о разных типах котлов? Это для моего эссе. Я думал, что найду её в библиотеке, но, оказывается, у них её нет.

— Вы, разумеется, помните, что крайний срок сдачи вашего эссе — завтра?

— Да, я помню, — отдать Поттеру должное, ему удалось не залиться при этих словах румянцем, хотя Северус наполовину об этом пожалел.

— Что ж, хорошо. Входите, — оставив Гарри ждать у открытой двери, Северус вернулся в свою лабораторию. Это было делом нескольких секунд: взять с полки нужную книгу и сделать несколько шагов обратно в гостиную. Уж кто-то, а Северус должен был бы помнить, что несколько секунд — более чем достаточное количество времени, чтобы кардинально изменить чью-то жизнь. 

— Что это? — очень тихо спросил Поттер, стоя у его письменного стола. — Где вы это взяли? — он протянул руку, дрожащими пальцами сжимая стеклянную ручку.

Все инстинкты кричали Северусу солгать. Сколько угодно волшебников могли купить точно такую же ручку, Северус мог назвать любую лавку из дюжины тех, где подобные ручки могли продаваться. Он открыл рот, но слова отказывались вылетать — и Поттер прочёл в его молчании правду.

— Ах вы мерзавец! Что это была за игра? Какую выгоду вы рассчитывали с этого всего получить? Узнать что-то такое, что можно было бы потом использовать против меня — или просто что-то, над чем ваше маленькое замёрзшее сердце могло бы посмеяться?

— Гарри, — Северус шагнул к нему.

— Не смейте! Не называйте меня так! Не смейте, чёртов мерзавец! Те вещи, которые я вам…

Гарри орал, а Северус чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, словно наблюдал за всей этой сценой со стороны. Он позволил Гарри беспрепятственно бушевать, потому что, хотя эти обвинения были не совсем верными, Северусу всё равно казалось, что он заслужил каждое хлёсткое слово. Он знал, что так произойдёт — знал с того самого момента, когда взял перо и сознательно написал Гарри. Каким же он был дураком, надеясь, что что-то настолько противоестественное сможет продолжаться.

— Ну? Ответьте мне!

Северус вернулся в реальность. И посмотрел на Гарри — при свете каминного пламени тот выглядел наполовину золотым, а вторая половина пряталась в тени.

— Зачем? Вы, похоже, и так уже всё для себя решили. 

Лицо Поттера приобрело некрасивый багровый оттенок. Швырнув ручку обратно на стол, он стремительно развернулся к выходу. Раздался грохот резко захлопнувшейся двери. 

Шагнув к столу, Северус взял ручку и повертел в пальцах, ловя ей всполохи огня и вспоминая все слова, которые написал с её помощью, все секреты, так легко изливавшиеся на жаждущую бумагу. И только тогда появился гнев, с каждым вздохом становившийся всё сильнее, подпитываемый Поттеровым недоверием и его собственной глупостью.

Зарычав, Северус швырнул ручку в камин. В полёте та отразила свет и блеснула золотой вспышкой — и Северус метнулся за ней ещё до того, как она со стеклянным звоном разлетелась о камень. 

Упав на колени перед очагом, Северус принялся осторожно собирать осколки, следя за тем, чтобы отыскать все до единого. Тихо прошёптанное «Репаро» — и ручка вновь стала целой, лёжа у него на ладони, словно ничего и не произошло. 

  


* * *

Северус приготовился иметь дело со злостью Поттера все оставшиеся дни учёбы. Но он не ожидал увидеть эту злость отпечатавшейся в каждой линии его письменных экзаменационных ответов. Не стоило даже пытаться угадывать, сколько раз Поттер ломал своё перо. 

Злость самого Северуса была холодной и жёсткой болью. Несколько раз он брался за ручку, чтобы начать писать письмо — только чтобы всё вспомнить и остановиться. Вот и секунду назад, в ночь после последнего экзамена, это произошло снова… Как вдруг в его дверь постучали. Игнорируя этот стук, Северус швырнул ручку обратно в ящик стола и попытался начать читать у камина. 

Он ещё даже не успел открыть книгу, как стук повторился. Следом раздалось приглушенное «Профессор?».

Гарри.

— Послушайте, я бы предпочёл не делать этого через дверь...

— Ваши предпочтения меня не заботят, — рявкнул Северус, и тут же укорил себя за то, что вообще ответил. 

— Профессор… Северус, пожалуйста. Я повёл себя, как скотина, извините меня. 

Когда в этот раз Северус не стал ничего отвечать, стук зазвучал с удвоенной силой, перемежаясь выкрикиваемыми Поттером извинениями. Северус покосился на свой письменный стол, в котором были спрятаны ручка и письма. Хорошо, что он всё-таки не смог заставить себя сжечь их все — сейчас они пришлись очень кстати, чтобы напомнить, к чему его привело доверие. 

Прошло, наверное, несколько часов — судя по ощущению — прежде чем Поттер наконец затих. Северус встал, собираясь затушить огонь и отправиться в постель, но незнакомый шорох заставил его обернуться. Перед дверью лежал лист пергамента. 

«_Извините… вы застали меня врасплох_».

Северус отправил письмо обратно под дверь. Кучкой пепла. 

Через несколько минут появилось новое послание.

«_Вы ведь тоже разозлились, когда узнали. Обязаны были разозлиться. Вот почему вы тогда перестали писать, не так ли? Вы догадались_».

Это разозлило Северуса в достаточной мере, чтобы он схватил перо и написал ответ. 

Новое письмо от Поттера пришло почти мгновенно. Слова были нацарапаны через всю страницу почти нечитаемым почерком. 

«_Ага, вы правы, и это заставило меня понять, каким я был идиотом. Но у вас ведь оказались месяцы на то, чтобы меня узнать — и на знание, что это был я. А я не знал. Но я не хочу спорить о том, у кого больше права злиться. В смысле, я знаю, что у вас есть право злиться, а есть ли оно у меня — в общем-то, и не важно, правда? Потому что мне жаль и я прошу прощения. Я был неправ_». 

— Северус, — заговорил Гарри, когда Северус просунул под дверь свой следующий ответ. — Пожалуйста. Позвольте мне сказать это вам в лицо, чтобы это не было лишь словами на бумаге.

Северус открыл дверь и отступил назад, встав за своим письменным столом, пока Поттер вскакивал с пола. Войдя внутрь, тот тихо закрыл дверь и повернулся к Северусу.

— Спасибо.

— Я открыл дверь, а не пригласил вас на чай. Говорите, что хотели, и уходите. 

— Нет… ну, то есть, да, но я имел в виду, что хотел сказать вам спасибо.

— Вы уже говорили мне своё «спасибо». Это всё?

— Не за войну. За это, — Гарри изобразил неопределённый жест между ними двумя.

Северус напрягся, уже готовясь напомнить, что нет никакого «этого», но дальнейшие слова Поттера его остановили.

— В течение последних нескольких месяцев вы были для меня всем. Вы об этом знаете? Вы это себе хоть представляете? Меня выписали из Святого Мунго благодаря вам, я вернулся в школу благодаря вам, я _остался_ здесь благодаря вам. Вы стали моим самым близким другом — и я не хочу это терять. Я знаю, что это эгоистично и, возможно, я этого не заслуживаю, но я умоляю вас меня простить, потому что вы мне нужны в моей жизни. Пожалуйста?

Северус опустил взгляд, чтобы не встречаться с Гарри глазами, пока пытался думать. И провел пальцами по краю стола, над выдвижным ящиком, где лежали письма: месяцы жизни Гарри, месяцы их общих жизней, сплетённые вместе.

— Хорошо.

— Правда? — у Гарри был такой вид, словно он бросился бы Северуса обнимать, если бы между ними не стоял стол. 

— У меня нет привычки говорить то, чего я на самом деле не думаю.

Смех Гарри больше походил на звук нервного облегчения, чем на веселье из-за слов Северуса.

— Я знаю, — посерьезнев, ответил он через минуту. Неловкость этого момента сделалась очевидной для них обоих, и Гарри начал неуютно переминаться с ноги на ногу. — Ну… Думаю, мне стоит дать вам немного поспать…

— Это было бы весьма любезно с вашей стороны, да.

— Точно. Э-э, значит, увидимся завтра?

— Если, конечно, солнце взойдёт.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— О, обязательно взойдёт, даже если мне придётся силком втащить его на небосвод за его сверкающие штаны. Спокойной ночи, Северус! — помахал он, и уже через секунду его здесь не было.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — произнёс Северус в пустую комнату, до сих пор думая о ярких глазах и пухлых губах, и гадая, выбрал ли он только что путь ещё большей боли — или меньшей?

  


* * *

Северус проигнорировал шум, сигнализирующий, что кто-то нарушил его уединение. И, хотя шаги звучали всё ближе, продолжал читать до тех пор, пока на его книгу не упала чья-то тень. Подняв голову, он обнаружил одетого в парадную красно-золотую мантию Гарри.

— Уже совсем взрослый, как я посмотрю. Ну наконец-то. 

— Вы пропустили то ещё шоу. Скучные выступления и сотни людей, — сообщил Гарри, усаживаясь на скамейку рядом с ним.

— Надо полагать, аплодисменты были подобающе оглушительными.

— О да! Я вас сейчас даже не слышу, я читаю ваши слова по губам.

— Этот навык вам точно пригодится, когда вы отправитесь бездельничать по миру. 

— Или ещё куда-нибудь, — заметил Гарри, и тут же продолжил: — Вы не пришли на церемонию, так что, думаю, вы задолжали мне небольшое празднование. 

— Любви всего магического мира для вас недостаточно — вам нужно ещё больше внимания? — фыркнул Северус.

— Только от вас, — ответил Гарри, глядя на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. А потом наклонился и прижался к его губам в поцелуе. 

От неожиданности Северус ахнул, и Гарри воспользовался этой возможностью так быстро, словно боялся, что её скоро отнимут. Его язык ловко скользнул к Северусу в рот, сплетаясь с его собственным языком. Первой мыслью Северуса было, что они могут всё испортить, ведь удача так часто в считанные секунды переворачивает мир вверх дном.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Гарри, отрываясь от его рта лишь на то время, чтобы это выговорить.

— Да, — отозвался Северус, потому что этот поцелуй и тело Гарри под его ладонями ощущались настолько правильными, что он знал: больше он Гарри не отпустит. 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Немного арта:  
[Бестолочь](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/2d/upi2xEWE_o.jpeg)  
[Северус с Бестолочью](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/db/Uvozv8X8_o.jpeg)  



End file.
